Blenders and similar countertop kitchen appliances generally include a jar into which food or other contents can be placed, and a base. Blades or similar devices for blending the contents of the jar are typically disposed within the jar. The jar is generally removable from the base for ease of use, ease of cleaning, or other reasons. The base contains a motor and controls for operating the appliance. The motor drives the blades in response to activation of one of the controls.